Red vs Blue: The Green Plains Files
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: Church saves Tex's life but she left, feeling that he only delayed her finding the director. The two groups move to the grassy plains to await their next adventure. Little did they know that adventure would find them... Their adventure this time involves a group from Tex's past. They were called: Freelancers... *Momentary Hiatus Maybe?*
1. Chapter 1

_**Red vs. Blue**_

* * *

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

Day 01: The First Day in the Green Plains

Net 01: Church

* * *

We happened to get off lucky this time. Tex Barely escaped from the Meta and Agent Washington, with our help of course. And yeah, I helped, even though she shot me in the stomach. For someone who was supposed to love me and all, she sure had a way of tearing me apart. Maybe Tucker was right, maybe I hung around too many crazy bitches. Maybe I was a masochist…

Nah, that's just way too fucked up…

Anyway, as Agent Washington and the Meta were about to jump to the only stable part of the ice cap we found ourselves on, I fired two shots from my rifle and hit them both, causing them to flinch enough to the point of missing the ledge.

Tex stood up and I expected a thank you. I should know that when dealing with Tex, I should expect way less.

"What the fuck is your problem, Church? I almost had them!" She yelled, somewhat limping into my face as trying to burn holes through both our helmets.

"What the fuck do you mean, Tex? They would have killed you! We could've taken them but it was someone's great idea to shoot me and keep me from fighting!"

She knew I was telling the truth but she didn't ever agree with anyone. Not even when she was wrong. "I needed information from them. I could've had the Director's location and more. What is your problem? You stopped me before I had the chance!"

She punched me into the ground and stared me down as the rest of our group just stared, afraid they'd become part of the soon to be murder set before them.

I calmed down for a moment before continuing. "You wouldn't have survived if I let that fight continue. You would've died. And that scares you doesn't it? You would've fucking died. And I'd feel like shit for years to come. I am not going to let you throw your life away Tex…"

It became quiet for a moment, the Reds and Blues just watching for a moment later to make sure they would be safe if they approached. I thought Tex had finally come to her senses so I started to sit up. She let her fist fly right into my face, and then… well, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I came to a few days later in a base and without my armor on. I stepped outside my door and was met with an empty base, armor left to my right and on the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular, as I put on my armor. It felt new, clean, refurbished. Shit, even the sniper rifle I had had to have been new.

I suited up, with the finishing touch being my helmet and I finally realized what the problem was. This suit was an upgrade, as well as the rifle and the base. I ran outside to some green plains, a blue sky, and a world that has been untouched by war since its creation.

"Church? Hey, Church?! CHUUUUUUURRRRRRCCH?!" I heard, being yelled from over the hill. I inwardly mumbled, "Fuck," as Caboose came running over the hill.

"Caboose?! What the FUCK do you want?!" I yelled the question as I saw explosions coming from behind him, followed by Tucker running, much like Caboose, except he actually got hit by a rocket, or whatever the hell was being fired, and was sent flying over our heads to the top of the base.

"Son of a BIIIITCH!" was all we could hear over the explosions as tucker hit the top of the base. We all regrouped up there.

"Who the fuck is firing at us?!" I yelled over the explosions as our base was hit by rocket followed by rocket.

"It's the Reds! They thought we were spying on them when they saw Caboose standing next to the rock I was under!" said Tucker as he came back to the program.

"Tucker?" I asked, "Why were you under a rock if you weren't spying on the Reds?"

Tucker went quiet for a moment and before I could assume the worst, I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Tucker was under the rock because he needed to see if he could find a few friends. He said he was looking for them when he checked most of the rocks on our side of the canyon. The fairies homes weren't big enough for him," said Caboose.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!" yelled Tucker but Caboose kept on going.

"Tucker never took his gun with him either… he said he'd break it. I don't know how you break a gun in a hole but… Tucker makes it possible."

"Tucker, man, we gotta talk about your problem later," I said, as I turned my attention back to the plains.

"Blues, we are giving you a chance to surrender!" said Sarge as we stood up. As I observed the canyon I saw Simmons with a rocket launcher, Griff standing behind Simmons, Donut with a grenade launcher and Doc standing next to Sarge. Lopez was in the back of the group completely.

I began thinking, how is this fair. There are six of them and three of us.

"Hey guys!" yelled an all too familiar and enthusiastic voice behind us. I turned and saw Sister in her yellow armor and began thinking if I could take all of Red team, because at the moment, no one would help me but Tucker, and that's on a good day.

"Fuck me…" I said.

"Ha, I told you she wasn't dead!" yelled Griff, and I dismissed that story at the moment in favor of my more, immediate problem.

"What do you want?!" I yelled back.

They huddled in a group shortly before turning back to their original formation.

"We want your tank!" yelled Sarge.

"It's broken, so no!" I yelled back. I unconsciously just spurred Sarge's anger though.

"You no good, rotten Blues! Sabotaging the vehicles in our new green canyon as part of your diabolical conspiracy to destroy Red team!"

"Sarge," I began, "There is no conspiracy, so get out of here, or I'll pick your men off one by one."  
"Man, no offense," said Griff, "but last we checked, you can't shoot worth shit!"

I picked up my sniper rifle, looked through the scope, and put a bullet in Griff's head, Donut's head, and Doc's head.

"Um…" started Sarge, "We gotta retreat, I mean, review your surrender back at red base so…"

The whole red team ran off, some carried/ dragged, and others in a full sprint, and by others I meant Sarge.

"Okay. They're gone. Now…"

I turned around and Caboose shot me in the stomach and I collapsed on the roof.

"CABOOSE!"

"Tucker did it!"

"What, no I didn't, he saw you shoot him!"

"Everyone shut the fuck up and someone get me a medic dammit!"

* * *

A/N: So, how is this for my first try at a RVB story? Enough view, I'll continue. A few reviews, means more chapters. And if I get plenty of both, I'll even take suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There will be spoilers throughout this story all up and down the RVB timeline. Church, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter, is actually good with his sniper rifle this time around.

I don't own RVB, only rooster teeth does. All Halo likenesses are property of Halo.

Enjoy the story. Any likes, complaints, dislikes, changes, etc. wanted in the story, leave in the reviews so that the new chapter will have said changes. And that's only if I believe their sensible. You'd have to be Caboose if your idea makes no sense to me.

* * *

_**Red vs. Blue**_

* * *

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

* * *

Day 02: A Medic Is Close, A Freelancer Is Closer

Net 01: Church

Sister was helping me off the roof of the base since someone thought it'd be fun to attempt another assassination on their fucking teammate. That was, I did have her helping me until she dropped me and let me roll down the ramp from the roof to the ground in an annoying, painful, and humiliating way.

"Sorry, Church! I tripped on this rock and it made me drop you."

Typical. I'm surrounded by complete morons…

"JUST GET INSIDE THE GODDAMN BASE!" I yelled, way past losing my temper.

I started to half-limp, half-drag myself into the base and to the living room. There is nothing that could make this day any worse…

* * *

Inside The Base (Third Person POV)…

* * *

"Hi, UNSC Command… we need a medic… preferably before Church kills us…" said Caboose, as everyone else was either dragging themselves into the base or hiding from Church.

"Yeah, Blue dudes… So, we have a proposition for you…"

Caboose cut in again, "Oh boy! Are we putting on a play before Church dies?! Because that would be nice…"

"No, Blue dude," UNSC Command said again, "A proposition as a choice, not as a prop in a theatre show. Anyway, we have two solutions for you. We can get a medic there in about 15 days, or a nearby freelancer can be there within 5 min…"

"Ooh," began Caboose, "I like the shorter option," he said, obviously not learning his freelancer lesson from the past. Then again, Caboose never learned anything…

"Roger, we'll send in agent Texas and she should reach you within the next five minutes… Command out."

"Okay," said Caboose, "And don't forget to send those cookies I ordered! Red team refused to give me some after they said I could have some. Those jerks… Why tell someone you can have something when in reality…"

The dial tone finally cut in and Caboose finally noticed he was hung up on… minutes ago at that…

"_Oh, they had to go…"_ thought Caboose, _"But at least I got in my cookie order…"_

Church crawled into the living room and passed out.

"_Oh, yeah," _began Caboose, _"He was very sleepy today, after I, I mean Tucker, had shot him in the stomach. I'll just go outside and wait for the medic…"_

* * *

In UNSC Command…

* * *

The operator sat there, drinking her coffee, when she really went into thought about what she's just done.

"_Wait a second…" _she thought, _"Why did I just send a freelancer when I could've just sent the medic that was across the plains from them…"_

She sat there for a moment, as if she was in serious thought about what had happened just then… Then she just dismissed it in all.

"_Ah well, it's not my problem now… Whatever happens down there next will be either painful, humiliating, or dangerous, or an odd combination of the three… But at least I have a clean conscience about how this is not on me…"_

* * *

With Agent Texas (Texas POV)…

* * *

"Well, this was a waste of time…" I said to myself as I walked out of Sheila, or whatever's left of her, and out into the coolness of Valhalla, Base 17-B. I took her computer program with me, even though I had no idea what it'd do for me in the future.

I just got a call from UNSC Command on top of that. Now, after not finding anything useful inside of Sheila, I'm supposed to go in the complete opposite direction and go to some grassy plains to help some Blues kill some Reds…

I inwardly sighed. I just got out of a group of complete idiots, and now I was going into another. I liked things the way they were before. We would get sent out blindly into enemy territory, half of which were simulations but still, those were the fun times. Now… now we were just errand boys and girls. Well, whoever was left of us of course…

I walked over to the shore behind Red base, or at least what was the Red base here, and took of my helmet for a moment. As my blonde hair flew in the wind my thoughts drifted to Carolina… and her untimely death. Maine was behind it all, well in this case I mean the Meta, but I still felt I was responsible.

We were so different, yet alike at the same time. It was blonde, blue eyes vs. redhead, green eyes most of the time, but we both had one similarity that no one else could see at the time… Our determination to follow what we believed in to death. In her case… she completed her goal.

I put my helmet back on, hiding my true face from the world yet again, and walked into the water. I had a long swim ahead of me…

* * *

Two Hours Later (Church POV)…

* * *

I sat up on the couch, still slowly bleeding out.

"What the FUCK?! How the hell am I still alive?!" I yelled, spurring my true hell, and letting it know it can ruin my life,

"CHURCH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Caboose yelled in excitement, inches from my helmet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled as I fell backwards and off of the couch that I'd been taking refuge on. As I struggled to sit up I was about to start yelling at Caboose until something had attracted both of our attentions.

"Oh HELL No! I did NOT agree with this…"

Caboose and I faced the door to the living room and saw a person clad in black armor standing in the doorway.

"Tex?" I sighed out, unconsciously.

"Miss Mean Bitchy Lady?" said a stupid Caboose as Tex grabbed him by the helmet and dragged him towards the door.

I got up and tried to help Caboose but in my weakened state, all I managed to do was get thrown aside and into a chair before she kicked Caboose out and locked us in.

"Tex, what has gotten into you?!" I yelled, getting woozier by the second due to my lack of blood.

"I didn't ask to be sent back to you idiots! Every time I go to do something important, I get stuck with you idiots?!"

I stood up to say something but wound up falling forward due to numb legs. Tex caught me though. That was nice while it lasted.

"Oh, the hard-to-the-core, unbeatable Texas caught someone as they fell. Looks like you do have feelings for me…"

"Shut up," she calmly said, not only interrupting me, but dropping me too as she stepped to the side out of the way.

"See? Tough love." I taunted, as I was slipping from consciousness, unmoving from the ground.

The last thing I heard was Tex sigh as she said, "What am I going to do with you Alpha? What am I going to do, Church…?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Red vs. Blue**_

* * *

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

* * *

Day 03: Adjusting To the Circumstances

Net 02: Texas/ Tex/ Allison

I sat thinking about yesterday. How my life seems to always come back to Church, back to Alpha, whether I want it to or not. I try to get rid of him and risk my life for revenge. Instead, he disrupts the process before I could do anything to continue on my path.

And what is his deal anyway. It's MY path that I set and I want to follow it. Not HIS. But that's beside the point. How am I supposed to leave now if he is always around, always watching… it's almost like he's stalking me…

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed in a black tank-top and black jeans, with white trim. I looked at myself one last time before I'd leave to go put on my armor. I looked into my blue eyes, my blonde hair, and tried to see what Church saw in me.

"You know, Allison… it's been a long time since I saw your actual face," came Church's annoying voice behind me.

"Same here," I said, "…except I forgot how ugly you were under all that armor," I said with venom. Last thing I needed was him getting attached to me, even more than he already was.

"Allison, cut the crap, if you hated me like you're trying to give the impression of, then you would've hit me when I first walked in. So…"

I kicked him hard enough to send him flying through my open door. I yelled out, "Close and lock," and the door shut, locking Church out for the time being.

"Tex… Allison! What the fuck?!"

I ignored him for the time being. I walked over to my suit, the black shell I hide away in to hide… something… from everyone else. I couldn't be sure what.

I walked out of my room minutes later, to be sure Church was gone, and started walking around the base. Church was nowhere to be seen, and I snuck past the kitchen where Tucker was eating, leaving only that brain-dead idiot, Caboose. It was strange though, he was nowhere in sight. Which only meant…

"Ow!" came a feminine voice after I'd turned around and punched the shit out of her.

"You? Again?!" I yelled, amazed and upset they still kept this new bitch around. I was the only girl with Blue team, the only one allowed anyway. This girl was trespassing.

"Bitch, who are you? Coming into our base and hitting me like that?!" the girl in the yellow armor said.

"Call me a bitch again, and you WILL regret it," I said in a serious tone. Church and I were going to have a talk about this later.

"Bi…"

I cut her off, punching the hell out of her again, and sending her flying through the base until she landed outside, where I was on her in a minute. I had her held up, hand around her throat and my fist raised. She was probably going to need Doc after I finished with her…

"Mean Lady! STOP!"

I lowered my fist and looked over to Caboose. He was in his armor already too, and he quickly ran up to Sister's side.

"Caboose, if you don't mind, I'm kind of in the middle of something here…" I said, slightly aggravated.

"Texas, you need to stop involving people in your rodeo, it's dangerous. And it seems like you're doing it wrong anyway. I'm pretty sure that a pony needs to be involved…"

I dropped Sister and raised my fist, aiming at Caboose's helmet.

"See, there you go again," he continued, "…you're being all aggressive on everyone. You need some therapy. Can I interest you in some cookies…?"

I gave everything I had into my punch, leaning into it and everything, but instead of hitting my target I hit something else.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Church as I hit him hard enough to launch him into the side of the base. He hit the wall hard too, creating a very audible 'Thump' on the wall that seemed to echo throughout the plains. And that's when Tucker ran out in his teal blue armor.

"What's going on out here?! Oh, hey Tex. I see Church wasn't able to handle you so, um, you want to try your chances with a real man?"

I didn't have time for this shit. I slowly walked towards him, raising my fist while I was at it.

"Hey, Tex, let's be cool here…"

I didn't give him a chance to beg for his life. I decked him as hard as I could as well with a well-placed uppercut, sending him flying high over the base before coming to rest a few feet in front of me. He seemed out of it, as he mumbled incoherent garbage, followed by the occasional "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow."

When he stopped mumbling and was paying attention to me again, which I could tell because he was trembling in his armor, I said, "Church is the real man, and he could handle me. You on the other hand, are nothing more than a bitch."

I kicked him into the base, his armor skidding across the floor until he came to a complete stop. The sky lost its sunny décor and started becoming cloudy, signaling rain was soon to come.

"What a bitch!" yelled Sister and I instantly turned around and bore bullets through her with my eyes. Either her ignorance held no knowledge of fear, or she wasn't scared of me. I voted for the latter.

As I ran at her to clothesline her, someone stood between my clothesline and her head and upon further investigation, which really just turned out to be me looking up, I saw Church, standing solidly against my power filled attack.

I jumped back for a moment and observed the situation. Church was standing between me and Caboose and Sister. He wasn't looking at me either, he was looking down and to the side. At that moment, the clouds let loose the rain that was held up in them. And it was a heavy downpour.

"Tex… What the fuck is wrong with you?! You come back with a vendetta or something? You're attacking your friends!"

I felt like he was right. That I was attacking my friends. But all my friends died years ago.

I snorted at his comment, "I don't see any friends here Church. All I see is a stalker, an idiot and his friend, and a pervert. What made you think we were friends?"

"You keep coming back," he answered as soon as I finished, causing me to falter in my confidence for a moment, "If we weren't your friends, you would've left long ago. Maybe you wouldn't have even shown up. Listen, Tex… you need us. We keep you sane."

I snickered at that, the sane comment, "Church, if you don't move, I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you." My threat had made Church pale at the mention of that threat, I could tell.

"Caboose, Sister, go into the base and lock it down. Don't open it unless she's calmed down."

"Church," Caboose said, "Only best friends can kill each other so don't go dying on me now. And have fun with the mean lady."

Church chuckled at that as I allowed his team entry into their base. My only concern right now was Church.

"Tex, you asked for this…" he said as he got into a defensive stance. I know I've seen that somewhere before but where…?

I ran at his and as I readied to punch him a shield came out and surrounded him for a brief moment before going back to nothing again.

"Well, this fucking sucks…" I said as I noticed his stance now. I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. It was like I was fighting North again.

Freelancer North Dakota.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know Tex seems like a bully and Church seems over powerful like the freelancers in this chapter but there is a logical explanation for it in the next chapter. So do me a favor, review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Red vs. Blue**_

* * *

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

* * *

Day 04: Why Are We Here? What Have We Become?

Net 01: Church

Holy shit, I didn't know I could do that! That was so fucking cool! The only question is: can I do it again. I know I feel all this power coming from somewhere, but where could that be? And then Tex is standing over there, hesitating. She NEVER hesitates!

I thought, "Hey, I'll 'sacrifice' myself for the team. I know that they all suck and are gonna get killed eventually anyway. Might as well give them a couple of more hours to live." Then that shield popped up and I thought, "Holy shit! I actually have a small chance now!"

Tex and I started walking in an exaggerated circle, you know, like those guys do in the movies back on Earth that would've been delivered to us had Tucker not have cut my call short for his "adult entertainment movies" shipment. I mean, honestly, that guy needs help, or a girl, fast.

We stopped, and stared at each other. Well, she was staring, I was praying for a short death. The rain didn't help either, it was hard to think with this tapping all around in my helmet.

She ran at me and threw a punch at my face. I dodged and she threw a kick at me which I grabbed and tossed her back to where she came from using her momentum. And for those who thought hell, shame on you! She only briefly visited…

She ran again and this time I met her halfway, blocking and dodging her kicks and punches as I struggled to land my own. I don't know why, but something possessed me to shoot my rifle at her, and with the close calls Tex was having, I was thanking whatever had possessed me into doing this. It was about time Tex met her match.

She jumped back and ran to the top of the base and I followed, blindly running into her clothesline that she threw out as soon as she was at the top.

"Okay," I said, "That was a cheap shot."

Tex just stood there listening, but didn't respond. Motherfucker, she was in her own carefree, murder filled world right now, and I just happened to have to visit on a bad day…

She jumped and I rolled out the way as she stomped, hard, into the spot I was just laying on. I kicked myself up and faced her again as she punched me off the base's roof. I fell right back to ground zero and she met me there, punching my head even further into the dirt. She straddled me and as much as I wanted to enjoy it I was too busy blocking punches to my face.

I used my shield again and she was blown back. I stood up and she did the same. But something seemed, I don't know, off.

"So, are you happy now?" She rhetorically asked, not expecting an answer back. I didn't give her one.

"You think you can finally hold your own against me? Well guess what? I was holding back! I never wanted to hurt you Church but you pulled my hand!"

She started stumbling around before she fell on one knee.

"What is wrong with me? I can't think straight."

I walked over to her and stuck my hand out, offering her help to get up. Instead of accepting it she swung a lazy fist at me and I easily dodged it as I saw her lose her balance and fall to the side. She was on her back now, looking up at the rain in the sky as she started mumbling to herself. She was definitely out of it. When she ceased speaking I gave the command to open the base back up and carried her inside, bridal style.

My team said nothing as they took their suits of armor off and separated throughout the base. Tucker went one way while Caboose and Sister went the other way. I'd check on them later.

I opened the room to her door and carried her inside, laying her on her bed. I pressed the button for the emergency armor shedding, and it all fell off. I took in the beauty of Tex, the beauty of Allison. I couldn't see her blue eyes, but I did see her blonde hair and flawless skin. I didn't try to do too much but I did remove her jeans as well, to avoid the jeans causing her discomfort as she rested.

I took my own armor off and neatly hung it on the wall next to hers. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I started to leave. As I started to leave she reached out and held my arm. I turned to her expressionless face, her eyes still closed, as she held on to me.

"Don't leave me alone Leonard. Don't leave me…" She silently moaned out. I don't know what it was about the situation, whether I wanted to be close to Tex again, or I had a woman beckoning me to bed again, or I didn't want to leave her alone, but I decided to stay with her. I climbed into bed next to her and closed my eyes. I held her close and it was at that point that I hadn't realized how tired I was.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the eyes of Allison. Her blue eyes had stared into my own brown eyes and she didn't say a word. I felt she was content enough to keep from throwing me out though.

"Why are we here?" I asked Tex. She didn't respond at first though. She waited for a moment of thought before saying, "Well, I thought at first that we were here to fight a just war against aliens that were trying to destroy our better way of life but now I don't know. With us both being part of an experiment to create the deadliest assassins in the universe, I have to really wonder what we truly stand for. Are we rouges and traitors that have banded together to stop injustice being forced on others from our own species? Or are we heroes that specialize in black ops and badassity…"

"I meant, why are we HERE? Inside these remote plains?"

"Oh," she said, "Well, maybe this place is so remote that it can be a base for future operations, and we don't really have to worry about much."

"Yeah," I said. "And what about that universal war stuff? You wanna talk about it?"

"No," she quickly said.

"Are you sure?" I asked to be certain.

"Yeah," she quickly answered yet again.

"I was gonna ask you what we've become, Allison, but it seems you've already answered that question."

"Sure did," she said, as she stared at the ceiling.

"And you were being a bitch because you were sick, right?"

"Yeah, my bad. And stop learning how to adapt to situations. I can't take another shield to the face whenever I want to kick your ass."

"Fine, whatever."

"Good."

"And you're sure…" I began again, only to be interrupted by Tex again.

"Listen, if you stop asking me I'll consider letting you be my boyfriend again."

"Really?" I asked, pretty anxious for a "yes" answer.

"No," she said as she ran from the room with a three second head start before I began pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned as we visit the Reds in the next chapter. You just may be glad you did...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Red vs. Blue**_

* * *

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

* * *

Day 05: What to do, what to do…

Net 03: Griff

So get this, I'm laying down under the sky when the freaking sun gets behind some very dark clouds, threatening to rain. How am I supposed to be lazy when I have rain threatening to wash me out of the base? Then Simmons came into the base and, to no one's surprise, came over and kicked me out of my chair.

"Griff? You're awake? Good, come up to the top of the base, I have something to show you!" he said, before he just ran off again, and to the top of our base. Every single last bone in my body told me to stay inside and ignore him. But this time, I'd had enough of this guy being Sarge's bitch, and ordering me around. I grabbed my gun, as was standard procedure for talking to Simmons, and went to the top of the base.

Simmons was up there too, but he was looking through a sniper rifle, something he never did.

"Simmons, what the fuck do you want? I was having the most awesome dream about a beach, with girls, and none of you assholes as far as I could see!" I said, as it started to intensely rain down on us.

"Just look over at Blue base, asshole…" he said as he continued staring through the rifle. As I was picking up my own he spoke again, "That guy, Church, he took a hit from that Freelancer and he got up almost immediately! You wouldn't even believe it after his body sent a ring through the plains after he was hit into his own base."

My attention was at the two standing off, Church and that Tex lady, and either Church had a death wish or he seriously thought he could take her. I almost felt sad seeing the only other sane person in these plains go. Just then, when Tex attempted to hit him, a bright shield almost blinded me as he knocked Tex back with it.

"Whoa, did you see that Griff?" Simmons asked, and even though I wanted to answer back with the most smart-ass comment to ever be said on either team through our whole stationed life on these shitty planets… I just settled for a simple, "No shit, fucktard."

"You know it's 'No shit, Sherlock,' right?" he said, and I almost actually did something that required a lot of energy.

"I know, Simmons. Let's just watch the fight…" I said, and he simply agreed, for once in his nerdy life. They had a pretty enjoyable fight I must admit, mainly because I was nowhere near them and my balls were safe, but let's not stray from the topic on hand. Then we saw the Freelancer on one knee.

"Holy shit, he actually defeated the bitch…" I said, as Simmons grunted in agreement. We watched as she fell, then as he carried her inside the base and out of sight. We were now left in the down pouring rain, with nothing to do…

"Well, Simmons, you know how to take something fun and ruin it," I said as pessimistic as I possibly could. He just turned and looked at me. "They ended on their own, you know. Nothing I could've done could have extended that fight you know…"

I just stared at him, like I knew he was making excuses since I knew he was right. I'd never admit it though. After a few moments in silence he finally decided to speak.

"You know what, I've got to go tell Sarge that the Blues' leader is their new weapon of mass destruction, and that he defeated the Freelancer. I finally have a legit reason to leave you!"

I stared at Simmons again, and decided that I wanted this conversation, that had no hope of finding an interesting subject anytime soon thanks to Simmons, to end.

"Simmons, you suck. It's one thing to disrespect someone in your head but to their face… I just lost all respect for you Simmons…"

He looked like he was about to say something but I just cut him off, "Nope, don't want to hear it. I'm going to go take a nap."

I left the roof and went back to my bunk. I did want any poorly trained, unpaid lackey did and laid down, going to sleep. I took the best damn nap of my life since I joined this war, probably due to the fact that it was the first nap I took under rain in such a long time.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and felt refreshed from my day of doing nothing. Hell, I could probably do nothing twice as good now. I put on my armor and left the base to find a tree or rock outside to relax under.

"Griff, get over here!" I heard Sarge yell at me, and even though I didn't respect him as a leader, I learned to respect the shotgun that he carries since it has mortally wounded me multiple times by now.

"What's up?" I asked as I approached the group. Sarge was flanked by Lopez and Simmons and Simmons was flanked by Donut and Doc.

"Sarge has ordered that we attack Blue base before they get their WMD's together and kill us. Let's go, Griff," said Simmons as he jumped to the torrent in the "Warthog" and the Sarge jumped into shotgun. I jumped into the driver's seat and as Donut, Doc, and Lopez got on the single-seated motorcycles.

"_Wow, this is possibly the best flanking advantage we've ever had as a plan. Too bad that this team will manage to fuck this up somehow…"_ I thought.

As we began our convoy drive over the hills of the plains I got to thinking. What sort of idiotic plan di I happen to miss while I was skipping through the sand with Linda? And why do I have the feeling that we've taking part in a suicide mission…

* * *

A/N: (Cue scary music) I'd like to know how I'm doing so far but I guess either you're to shy to add input, can't keep up with how fast I update, are overwhelmed by the sheer awesomeness that this story could be, or don't know how to review. It's easy, just click the review button, rite down your thoughts, and hit "post review." So, in the interest of wasting your time (yes, I said that right) I have a proposition for you readers... For every different review that is posted, I'll add one new chapter. This goes for guest's and members. Until then, this story is on hiatus. Have a nice day... (fade scary music and maniacal laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Red vs. Blue**_

_**The Green Plains Files**_

_**Folder A**_

* * *

Day 06: Senseless Confrontation

Net 01: Church

So it's me chasing Tex on this sunny brilliant day in these beautiful green plains. Well, in reality, it's more like chasing Tex and making sure that she doesn't disappear out of eye-sight again. I have been clotheslined by her about twenty times by her when I started chasing her, and that was before we even stepped out of the base! When I didn't expect it, it would happen. Then, when I did expect it, it would happen moments later.

I followed her running form across the beach behind our base and smiled slightly. She was a tier above all of us, sure, but I felt I was starting to finally catch up, especially after yesterday. I have power, deep down, I just have to learn how to tap into that power. I zoned in on Allison and focused. Before I knew it, I had increased speed, and I quickly closed the gap between us. Seconds later I tackled her and we rolled through the sand.

"What the hell?" asked Allison, genuinely surprised I managed to catch her.

"I know you want to go visit again Tex, but that's no reason to go around saying the word all the time," I said, laughing as I sat up.

"You… how did you catch up so quickly?" she asked, still in shock.

"Let's just say I tapped into my powers again. I focused on catching you, and I caught you. Simple as that."

She sat silent for a moment. I took this opportunity to release the tension around us. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have…

"Just imagine it Tex, I have so much untapped potential and all I'd need to find is endurance for our lives to be comple-"

Before I had the chance to finish my statement I was sent soaring through the air with a stinging pain in my jaw. I landed with a very audible thud on top of our base. I smiled at the next thing I heard.

"Church, you asshole!" I heard her voice echo throughout the plains. I smiled underneath my helmet and soaked in the sun from above. It may have been better if I was out of my armor but oh well.

"Blue base ahead, fire!" I heard the voice of Sarge echo over the horizon. I stood up and walked to the edge of the top of the base. Coming over the horizon was the whole Red squad. It was at this moment I realized the most important thing about my life: Whenever these assholes are around, I can never have nice things.

There was no fire though, which means they had no weapons. Typical. They have the number advantage but no brain to lead them. All they have is a high standing officer that is completely oblivious to strategy, and a kiss-ass that just refuses to correct them.

They parked up at the front of the base, still arguing, before turning their attention to me.

"Blues, we're here to reinitiate your terms for surrender!" yelled their Sarge.

"With what weapons?" I yelled back. As I scanned over the group the only ones with weapons were Griff, the only smart one on their team, and Sarge, the idiot with a shotgun.

"Griff, fire at him before he decides to do something diabolical!"

"Sarge, let's be serious for a moment. You see the sniper rifle on his back, correct?"

"Correct."

"And you also notice that you have a shotgun and I have semi-auto machine gun, right?"

"Right."

"So tell me, do you really think we have a good chance to shoot him and fatally wound him when he's at least fifty yards away with close range weapons? Or are you hoping that he's stupid enough to not use his gun, or worse, call out his tank?"

"Griff, this is no time to be weaseling out of physical labor now. And if you're too far, get closer!"

"Sarge, no offense, but you can be the dumbass that leaves the safety and cover of the vehicles, not me."

"Griff! How dare you ignore your commanding officer?! It's not that hard to get close enough to kill him and I'll show you."

With that, Sarge got out of the security of his van and began to close the gap between our two sides while traversing very open terrain. Griff does happen to be the smartest person on their team.

I grabbed my rifle and took excellent, dead on aim of his leg and prepared to fire.

"Any last words, Blues?" he asked, entering the perfect area for me to land a direct shot.

"Actually, yes," I said, slowly pulling the trigger, "and it should be something Lopez can translate perfectly. Adios!"

I fired and missed my target by an insane amount. I was about to be upset, but then I saw why I missed. Sarge did a pretty damn epic backflip to dodge, except that backflip resulted from a clothesline. He landed on his stomach with pretty audible groans being heard.

"Church, don't you think it'd be fairer to fight the man-to-man? I mean, after all, they are unarmed."

I looked at Tex, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing over a pretty shaken Sarge. The whole Red team approached and I jumped down from the top of the base, slowly approaching Tex.

Tex met me halfway, leaving the Reds enough room to observe Sarge.

"Sarge, Sarge… are you okay?" asked Simmons.

"Simmons, I'll be fine after you shoot Griff."

"Right on it sir!" yelled Simmons enthusiastically as he grabbed the infamous shotgun off of Sarge and aimed it at a stunned Griff. Before he had the chance to fire I shot the shotgun out of his hands. They all looked at me.

"What?" I asked, acting as if this whole thing was routine. I had to make it look like I didn't intentionally save Griff from a mortal wound, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Tex said we fight hand-to-hand, so I'd reckon we get to it."

They all faced us, slightly trembling. Tex and I however, were smiling on the inside. This is exactly the sort of recreational treatment we need on this lovely day.

"Just remember this guys," I said as Tex and I stalked closer to them, "this wouldn't have happened hadn't you looked for senseless confrontation.

* * *

I'm back, but I can't guarantee regular updates, I have two other stories as well. If push comes to shove, try reading one of my other stories...


End file.
